bladeofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Synopsis
Synopsis It was the time of the 11th century B.C. The last King of the Yin dynastynamed Ju ruled over his land. One day, King Ju visited a temple named Shin-sa. It was a place where spirit of a Goddess named Yeo-wa was being kept. After he performed his worship ceremonies, he saw a picture of a Goddess named Yeo-wa on his way out. He was so impressed by her appearance that he had to compose a poem to praise her. But, the content of it was so humiliating that it offended the beautiful Goddess. Being furious, Yeo-wa sends three of her servants to punish the King of the Yin dynasty. The three servants of the Goddess included the red fox which was thousand years old, a hideous monster with nine heads, and a stringed instrument that was made out of stones. The red fox emerges herself with the daughter of the man named So-ho. So-ho was the man who ruled over the land of Gi-ju under the command of the Yin dynasty. The name of his daughter was Dal-gi. She becomes the 17th wife of the King Ju. Bewildered by her appearance, Ju grants everything that she wishes for. Soon, he didn't even care about governing his country. The land of Yin groaned under his tyranny. However, there was a person who actually cared about the people of Yin. His name was Hee-chang. He was the man who ruled over the land of Seo-beak. Being irritated by his actions, Dal-gi wanted to punish him. So, she puts on a false charge to his first son named Beak, Eup-go, and kills him. Hee-chang was forced to eat his own son's flesh. Even after his harsh punishment, Hee-chang continued on to serve his people. He was loved by the people of Yin, but was too old to build a new dynasty. He died eventually, but his second son named Hee-bal(The founder of the Zhou dynasty) meets a man called Kang, Tae-gong. At last, with the help of his wisdom and cleverness, Hee-bal builds a new country called the Zhou and prepares for a war with the Yin. The story of Dal-gi (Long nights of drinks and party) One day, Dal-gi asks her King, "My lord, I want to know how it feels like to be on top of all pleasures. Don't you think that we should just let go of everything and enjoy this moment, so that we'll have no remorse? At last, the King orders to build a forest that is full of meats and lakes that are filled with drinks. When the forest was finished, they had a celebration. "Everyone who wants to participate in this celebration must be naked. Oh, and another thing is that the male participants of this celebration must carry females on their backs and should get checked by me." As King Ju started to walk away from the crowd, every male ran after the females to grab them. Of coarse they were all naked. Girls started to scream as they were being chased by men. They slept during the day and continued on with their celebration till the dawn. This celebration lasted about 120days. This celebration was named Jang-ya-ui-eum which means long nights of drinks and party. Having to walk along the hot copper pillars (Pho-rak-ji-hyoung) It was a method of punishment which was invented by the King Ju and his beloved wife Dal-gi. First, they coat the copper pillar with some oil then they lit the charcoals that are under it. They make the convict walk along the slippery pillar on their bare feet. "You'll live if you can cross." King Ju and Dal gi loved to watch the convicts as they struggled on top of a slippery pillar. If they slip, they will be burned to death. All the loyal servants, who actually cared about the Yin dynasty, were scarified by the King himself. He killed them and ripped their hearts up into pieces.